Yet another Third Technician: Redstone Research Initiative
by ArcticWinterZzZ
Summary: My first story, It's about a young man named Alex, who works for the Redstone Research Initiative, a Tekkit corporation bent on world domination. Bi-Daily updates expected. Rated Teen for potential violence and in-depth injury descriptions.


**This is my first story, please tell me what you think! I hope to update bi-daily, and I will mostly give short chapters. Will be doing more FanFics in future, hopefully.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Minecraft, Tekkit, Any mods affiliated, nor am I affiliated with anyone or anything or anyone who made anything I mention.**

* * *

He put down the energy crystal he was holding, turning to the iron chest for more resources. He paused to think about what he needed, stopping when he found the lapis lazuli. Perfect. Alex had been instructed to build an MFSU for his employers, the Redstone Research Initiative. They had an enormous tower of executivity where all the fat cats sat. He chuckled at the unnecessary alliteration, and got back to work in the brightly lit, clinical underground facility where the scientists toiled away to produce power, programs (for CC computers) and various others forms of product. But that wasn't important now, oh no, he had an MFSU to craft. Placing together a few lapotrons, an MFE, and some advanced circuits, a block of extreme power storage popped off. "hmm," he muttered, "another unit of power for the cell." And promptly took the MFSU over to the power storage room, navigating the facility with the once-bright, faded coloured strips on the wall.

"Food processing, Infirmary, Fuel production... ah, power storage!" he proceeded to trot through the corridor, following the lines.

"Hello!?" he yelled, "Anyone there?". The sound reverberated off of the walls of the giant, unlit room. Where was the supervisor? Surely she should be here? "HELLO?" he shouted once again, but still to no avail. Eventually, he just gave up, and began fitting the horribly expensive unit into the newly built power cell. Of course, he was just a third technician. He had little to no training in the matter, but did this stop him? Ooh, no. He just plonked the MFSU into the empty slot, hit it a few times with a wrench until it faced the right direction, and BOOM the cell whirred into life. Soon after, he came to the realisation that he had done it completely wrong and that the power cell had just exploded.

_EXPLOSION NOISE!_

Dammit. Now he had to cover this up before anyone came and fired him. "...oops."

He was really worried. How would he cover this up? Fly over the wreckage with the power of love and special effects? He didn't see how that would help. Finally, he decided to blame it on a creeper. Yes, a creeper. A, er... lightning creeper. Yes...

"You did WHAT!?" His supervisor shouted, banging her mug of coffee against the jungle wood desk, angry out of her mind. "Let me get this straight; You fitted an MFSU..." Alex nodded in agreement. "...Without supervision..." Alex nodded again, "Aaaaand then the power systems exploded."

Alex hung his head in shame.

"Didn't you get the memo? The power systems are VERY delicate! One misplaced BatBox, and KABLOOIE!" She spread her arms out, indicating a VERY big explosion. She sat back down in her genuine mountain leather chair and sighed. The RRI had to be funded somehow, and the product and production sectors were performing at an all-time low. "Alex, you have single-handedly ruined the entire corporation."

"well... sorry, boss." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry nothing! You need to fix this before our shareholders find out. If they discover this..." she trailed off, afraid that she would lose her job.

"Well... maybe I could fix this!"

"Forget it. You can't fix an airship, you can't fix a factory, and you CERTAINLY can't fix a power cell!"

"But it's as simple as-"

"A slice of cake?" She sternly replied, "because you've managed to break THAT too!"

Alex was even more embarrassed.

"Surely I can build a new power cell? How hard can it be?"

Ah, that phrase. Somehow, whenever anyone said that, they managed to UTTERLY FAIL AT DOING WHATEVER THEY WERE MEANT TO DO.

He should've known better, really.

"Well, whatever. Try if you must."

Alex was ecstatic at her approval. He immediately ran off to collect MFSU materials from company storage, intending to build new MFSUs for the power cell.

His supervisor sighed and went to get herself a new mug full of coffee. She needed it.

Alex opened the creaky old door that lead to the storage, squeezing past the stack of withdrawal forms that you filled in whenever you took anything out. He took a few lapotrons, energy crystals, and some other resources. Alex then peeled off a yellowed, aged withdrawal form, flipped past the pages that told of rambling Ts & Cs, skimming the pile of sheets that went on and on and somehow got to the subject of the company's plans for world domination and bridge restoral- wait, what?

* * *

World... domination? Had he read that right?

Alex flipped back a couple pages. It was there, alright, in big, bold print that read 'REDSTONE RESEARCH INITIATIVE PLAN FOR WORLD DOMINATION – DO NOT READ UNLESS AUTHORIZED OR VERY CURIOUS' and spanned 5 pages. It's amazing how people don't read these things, hm? Alex, being the curious man that he was, simply HAD to question executive management. So he set off on his tiny little sideways elevator that took him right to the door of the office. He knocked on the heavy, spruce wood door that had the words "EXECUTIVE OFFICE – CHAIRMAN WESTLAND".

* * *

"ENTEEERRRRRRRR!" Shouted a booming voice.

"YOU MAY COME IIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNAH!"

"alright, alright, yeesh..." Alex was less than impressed.

"COME INTO MY ROOM OF-"

"Open the door already." By now, Alex was getting somewhat frustrated at the surplus of dramatic-effect-stallingness and would kick down the door if he didn't open up.

"VERY WELL. OBSERVE MY GREATNESSSSS AND AWESOMENESS! BOW DOWN IN AWE!"

Alex kicked the door down.

"Hey! No need for THAT. Doors cost money!" Westland frowned.

"YOU were refusing to open up. Anyway, I have something to tell you about. It's this bacon-based world domination plan I found in the item withdrawal form. I was wondering whether you knew about it or if you realised the horrible flaw, which is that people eat food that doesn't use bacon as an ingredient..."

Westland thought for a moment. Then he realised that he didn't have an appointment, so he couldn't be here.

"SECURITY!" He shouted into the microphone that used for booming to budding entry-people. Alex would have to make an appointment to talk to important people.


End file.
